


Mire megvénülünk

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Heart Attacks, M/M, Major Illness, Retirement
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betegség. Fájdalom. Emlékek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mire megvénülünk

Az első, ami eljutott John tudatáig az EKG hangja volt, a saját szívverésének üteme. Csak eztán tudatosult benne a kórházi ágy kényelmetlensége, az ágyneműk fertőtlenítő-szaga. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, néhányat pislogott, hogy hozzászokjon a hirtelen fényhez. Körülnézett a kórteremben. Egyedül feküdt egy négy ágyas szobában. Az ablak mellett, kifelé fordulva egy magas, ősz hajú férfi állt, kezeit a háta mögött összekulcsolva bámulta a kinti hófúvást. Látszott a férfin a feszültség, ahogy minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne sétáljon fel és alá az apró szobában, ezzel megzavarva társa pihenését. A szemközti falon levő óra negyed hatot mutatott, de, hogy este volt még, avagy hajnal, azt a kinti sötétség miatt John nem tudta megállapítani.

\- Sherlock… - próbálkozott a beszéddel, de hangja alig volt a suttogásnál erősebb.

Sherlock megfordult és barátja ágyához lépett. – John – súgta, majd a kezét a másik férfi mellkasára helyezte közvetlenül annak szíve fölé. Arcán tisztán látszott a megkönnyebbülés, szürkés szemei nedvesen csillogtak. 

John felemelte a kezét és átfogta vele a mellkasán nyugvót. A testét nehéznek, fáradtnak érezte, de nyoma sem volt benne az elviselhetetlennek tűnő fájdalomnak és zsibbadtságnak. Percekig csak nézték egymást, majd Sherlock törte meg a csendet: - Szólok az orvosnak, hogy felébredtél. Beszélni akar veled.

\- Nem, Sherlock – tiltakozott már erősebb hangon John -, előbb tőled akarom hallani, mi történt.

\- John…

\- Kérlek, Sherlock. Lehet, hogy öreg vagyok és szenilis, de azért még nem felejtettem el mindent, amit valaha tanultam. Tudom, hogy szívrohamom volt, három éven belül a második. Mekkora a károsodás ez alkalommal?

\- Túlságosan nagy mértékű – érkezett a válasz megtört hangon. John mélyet sóhajtott, majd némán kérte társát, hogy folytassa. – A hófúvás miatt későn ért ki a mentő, a vérrögöt ugyan sikerült feloldani, de a szívizom károsodása az előzővel együtt még a legóvatosabb becslések szerint is meghaladja a húsz százalékot, a valóságoz azonban inkább a huszonöthöz áll közelebb. A koszorúerek állapota miatt bypass műtétet javasolnak majd, bár tisztában vannak azzal, hogy nem jók az esélyeid. A korod és a magas vérnyomásod miatt kockázatos lenne. Így is órákkal később tértél magadhoz, mint amire számítottak.

\- Gondoltam. Vigyél haza, Sherlock! – hunyta le a szemeit lassan.

\- Meg sem akarod hallgatni? Egy sikeres műtéttel még évekig teljes életet élhetnél…

\- Vagy könnyen megtörténhet, hogy nem hagyom el élve a műtőt! – szakította félbe John. - Mennyi?

Sherlocknak nem kellett megkérdeznie, hogy mire gondol a másik. - Ha szerencsés vagy, akkor akár évek, de könnyen lehet, hogy csak hónapok, esetleg hetek, senki sem tudja megmondani. A következő érelzáródást már egészen kis valószínűséggel élnéd túl. 

\- Haza akarok menni.

\- Megértettem és elfogadom. Intézkedek.

Az orvost könnyebb volt meggyőznie. Szinte látszott a férfin, hogy megkönnyebbült, majd biztosította Johnt, a következő huszonnégy órában még bent tartják megfigyelésen, majd a következő délelőtt saját felelősségére távozhat, ha akar. Sherlock ígértet tett, hogy másnap korán visszatér, addig előkészíti a házat John fogadására.

A hó kitartóan esett, reggelre viszont a szél legalább csillapodott, így, mikor John kilépett a kórház főbejáratán, egyik oldalról botjára, másikon Sherlockra támaszkodva, léptei biztosnak tűntek. Sherlock a szó szerint még a széltől is óvta társát és a saját kabátját is a hátára terítette, hogy ne fázzon. Túlságosan is óvatos mozdulatokkal segítette be a várakozó kocsi ülésébe, majd még egy plédet is az ölébe terített, mielőtt segített volna neki bekapcsolni a biztonsági övet.

Sherlock lassan, körültekintően vezetett, a máskor egy órás út a házukig most csaknem dupla annyi ideig tartott. Nem beszélgettek, mindketten elvesztek a saját gondolataikba és élvezték a másik közelségét.

\- Cathy? – kérdezte egyszer csak John.

\- Nem szóltam neki – érkezett a keserű válasz.

\- Jó.

Catherine Dorothy Watson, John egyetlen unokája volt, akit a két férfi nevelt fel a lány szüleinek korai halála után. Sok évvel ezelőtt, Sherlock távozott John életéből négy évre, ezalatt a férfi megnősült és született egy fia, akit későbbi válásuk után egykori felesége nevelt fel, miközben John visszaköltözött barátjával a Baker Streetre és újra felépítették közös életüket, folytatták egykor félbeszakadt karrierjüket. Az évek szálltak, mintha csak napok lettek volna, egyszer csak azon kapták magukat, hogy megöregedtek, egyre többet beszéltek a visszavonulásról. Anyagilag már jóval korábban megtehették volna, de mindaddig folytatták, amíg végül egy este Johnt telefonon keresték. A fia és annak élettársa balesetet szenvedtek és az egyetlen túlélő az akkor három éves Cathy lányuk volt. Mivel Mary – John volt felesége – ekkor már nem egészen egy éve elment rákban, az egyetlen logikus lépés az volt, hogy ők neveljék fel a kislányt.

Sherlock ekkor állt elő azzal az ötlettel, hogy vegyenek egy kis házat vidéken és költözzenek oda. Így is történt, és az elmúlt tizenhat évben Sherlock méhészettel foglalkozott ugyanakkora lelkesedéssel, mint előtte a bűnügyekkel – közben nem egy könyve és újságcikke jelent meg a témában -, John kertészkedett, barkácsolt, olvasott és végre kedvére lustálkodhatott, Cathy pedig a félénk kislányból szépséges és rendkívül okos fiatal hölggyé nőtt fel. Nagyapjától tanulta a gondoskodást és a kétkezi munka örömét, Sherlocktól a tudomány iránti szenvedélyt. Végül nem meglepő módon mikrobiológiát kezdett tanulni, majd egy év után inkább az állatorvoslás felé fordult, amit viszont nagyon élvezett. Mindkét nevelője rendkívül büszke volt rá.

Némán fogytak a mérföldek, majd ismét John szólalt meg először: - Jöhetne már a tavasz!

\- Még néhány napot várj – mosolygott Sherlock. – Higgy nekem, még egyszer kitombolja magát a tél, és már nyoma sem lesz. Érzem az ízületeimben. Húsvétra már ibolyát is szedhetünk.

John reszelősen nevetett fel. Az idő egyikükhöz sem volt kegyes, bár Sherlockot még inkább kényeztette, mint őt. Míg ő szinte megkopaszodott, a válla meggörnyedt és a régi sérüléseinek némelyike annyira fájt, hogy időnként alig tudott az ágyból felkelni, Sherlock viszonylag egyszerűbben megúszta. Ugyan az ő mozgása is lelassult, ízületei megkoptak az elmúlt években, és haja is megritkult, kifehéredett, de szemben John időnkénti feledékenységével, az ő elméje még mindig kristálytiszta és éles volt, bár sokkal jobban megtanulta, mikor villantsa azt meg.

A kis ház csaknem elveszett a hóban. Látszott Sherlock erőfeszítése korábbról, hogy legalább a kocsibejárót eltakarítsa, bár reggel óta már egy újabb réteg takarta a kövezetet. Sherlock egyedül szállt ki a kocsiból, hogy kinyissa a garázs ajtaját, habár ezt általában a társa szokta megtenni. John ez egyszer igazán hálás volt, hogy egy ajtón keresztül közvetlenül a fűtött lakásba tudtak bemenni. Mire a nappaliba értek, annyira elfáradt, hogy alig volt ereje a kabátját levenni, mielőtt a kandalló előtti karosszékbe roskadt volna. Elkezdte megérteni, hogy mire utal a szakirodalom azzal a félmondattal, hogy „a mindennapi életvitel is nehézségekbe ütközik”. Keserűen felnevetett.

Sherlock felélesztette a tüzet, teát főzött – magának rendeset, Johnnak gyógynövényekből –, közben tekintetét csak pillanatokra vettel le társáról. – Nem szeretnél lepihenni? – kérdezte gyengéden. – Addig csinálok valami ebédet. A hálóban is kellemes meleg van.

\- Inkább maradnék. És, Sherlock! Nem vagyok üvegből, nem fogok összetörni a legkisebb fuvallatra. Csak adj nekem pár napot és, ha nem is leszek a régi, de valamennyit visszanyerek majd a formámból – mosolygott fáradtan.

Sherlock letérdelt, majd John ölébe hajtotta a fejét. – Addig azonban én fogok rólad gondoskodni, ahogy te szoktál rólam. 

A két férfi viszonya intim volt a szónak abban az értelmében, hogy nem féltek egymást csókolni, ölelni, ha arra volt szüksége valamelyiküknek, ezek az érintések azonban soha nem voltak erotikusak. Nem féltek kimutatni az érzéseiket egymás iránt, nem tartották gyengeségnek a gyengédséget. Régen kezdődött, miután Sherlock visszatért John életébe. A legjobb barátjának gyászolásával eltelt idő alatt John megtudta, mennyire hiányzik az életéből a másik jelenléte, és mikor új lehetőséghez jutott, akkor megragadta azt, Sherlock legnagyobb megrökönyödésére. John szinte szó szerint csüngött a fiatalabb férfin miután az visszatért, részben ez vezetett a válásához is, mert Mary, az életük többi szereplőjéhez hasonlóan, nem hitte el nekik, hogy szexuálisan a világon semmi közük egymáshoz. John jobban szerette Sherlockot, mint bárki mást az életében és azt akarta, hogy ezt a másik férfi is pontosan tudja. Akár egy kóbor kutya, először Sherlock is gyanakodott a másik túlzott kedvessége miatt és a háttérben levő okokat kutatta, ám John tekintetében mindig csak szeretetet, gyengédséget és őszinteséget látott, hát bízni kezdett. Így lassanként megnyílt barátja előtt, és szinte látható volt, ahogyan egymás után omlanak le a saját maga által épített falak a lelkéről.

Nem sokkal később kezdtek el együtt aludni. Először egy kísérletnek indult, melyben Sherlock kíváncsi volt John rémálmaira. Egy idő után végül egy szobában végezték, ahol Sherlock feljegyzéseket akart készíteni, de a rémálmok nem jelentkeztek. Hosszú ideig tartó megfigyelés után jöttek rá, hogy a legjobb mód megelőzni őket, ha megosztják az ágyat és ettől kezdve ezt is tették. Cathy annak idején feltett nekik néhány kínos kérdést ezzel kapcsolatban, és majdnem csalódottnak tűnt, mikor a férfiak némileg zavarban felvilágosították őt a kapcsolatuk milyenségéről és hangosan nevettek a lány hitetlenségén.

Ahogy a napok teltek, John valóban visszanyerte ereje egy részét, bár sokkal jobban nem lett. Gyakrabban kellett leülnie, de a legalapvetőbb dolgokat el tudta látni maga körül. Sherlock alig percekre tágított csak mellőle, mikor leginkább szükséges volt. Mikor John napközben többször is lepihent, ő is mindent félbehagyott és vele tartott. Az egyik kezét John szívén tartotta, mialatt ő aludt, közben olvasott vagy írt, és ha nagyritkán őt is elnyomta az álom, akkor szinte bűntudattal ébredt fel.

Sherlock nem tévedett, három nap intenzív havazás után valóban enyhülésnek indult az idő. Húsvét előtt néhány nappal Sherlock méhei is végül elhagyták kaptárjuk biztonságát, hogy a nedvességtől gyorsan növő és virágzó növényeket szemügyre vegyék.

A tavasz örök optimizmusával szemben azonban John napról-napra fáradtabb volt. A gyógyszerek, amiket legutóbb kapott, annyira legyengítették, hogy alig volt ereje felkelni is. – Sherlock, beszélnünk kellene – suttogta egyik este a sötétbe, ám társa nem felelt. – Sherlock, ugye rendben leszel? Nem csinálsz majd hülyeségeket?

\- _Ha_ már nem leszel velem? Vagy sokkal inkább, _amikor_ feladod? – A férfi hangja fátyolos volt a visszafojtott könnyektől, ugyanakkor keserű, maró is. Természetesen észrevette a hanyatlás jeleit a társán, de azt is tudta, hogy makacsul kitart majd a legvégsőkig, mert nem akar majd neki fájdalmat okozni. 

\- Nem sajnálom, tökéletes volt az életem. Veled, veletek. Csak azt bánom, hogy Cathyt nem fogom többet látni…

\- Ezt nem tudhatod, holnap ilyenkor már itt lesz veled. Ne merészelj egyedül hagyni vele!

\- Sherlock, kevés dolog van, amit pontosan tudok, ezek közül az egyik az, hogy most fogunk utoljára beszélni. Ha lehunyom a szememet és elalszom, már nem lesz reggel, hogy felébredjek. Ne kérdezd, honnan tudom, és ne akard bizonyítani, hogy nem így van. Ha nem szeretnéd meghallgatni, amit mondanék, az is rendben van, ahogy neked könnyebb. Akkor csak ölelj át, és maradj mellettem. 

Sherlock közelebb húzódott a hátán fekvő férfihoz, átölelte és hangtalanul zokogott, miközben John gyengéden tartotta őt. – Sss, nincs semmi baj!

Sherlock később nem emlékezett rá, mikor aludt el, nyilván álomba sírta magát. Mikor a szobába betűző nap első sugarára felébredt, először még nem tudatosult benne, mi történt. Érezte a másik férfit maga mellett, ám abban a pillanatban azt is észrevette, hogy nem hallja a lélegzetét és nem érzi a szíve dobbanásait. John arca a halálban békésebb volt, mint az elmúlt néhány napban. Nem látszott rajta fájdalom, a vonásai kisimultak.

Sherlock még egyszer átölelte társa testét, majd kimászott az ágyból. Szeme egy szempillantásnyira elidőzött John gyógyszerein az éjjeliszekrényen, majd megrázta a fejét. Nem, még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy kövesse hűséges barátját, ahogyan John követte őt éveken keresztül.

**Author's Note:**

> Sajnálom, ezt most muszáj volt. 
> 
> A november számomra a halottak és az emlékek időszaka, ilyenkor mindig borongós történetek jutnak az eszembe. Ezeket általában nem fejezem be, mert túlságosan is fájdalmasak, ez azonban most kikívánkozott.
> 
> A történetet nagyszüleimnek ajánlom, akik már több, mint tíz éve vigyáznak rám fentről. Köszönöm, nélkületek nem lennék az, aki most vagyok!
> 
> Jókai Mór azononos című regényéhez a történetnek semmi köze.


End file.
